Melody Arron
History Melody Arron is the daughter of Natalia Arron and Apollo and champion of Hestia. She used to live in London with her mother, stepfather and sister Kayla and was best friends with Sadie Kane before an accident happened causing her and her family to move. She is the current head councilor of the Apollo cabin and is the girlfriend of Nico di Angelo. Early childhood She showed signs of her powers at a young age often using her powers as a small nightlight. Her mother fell in love with a mortal and married him despite having two children of Apollo. Melody was not fond of her stepfather often getting into arguments with him and was furious with her mother for not paying attention to her sister who was only a new born at the time. One day when she was six on her way from school her and her mother were attacked by a monster. Not wanting her mother to get hurt she used her photokonesis successfully killing the monster but knocked her mother unconcious. A scared Melody carried her mother home.Upon taking her to the hospital she fell into a coma and they moved to America to get her the best treatment. Her step father blamed her for her mother getting hurt and treated her harshly even sometimes hitting her if pushed too far. This eventually caused Melody to run away from home taking baby Kayla with her. On the streets she ran into a son of Hermes named Travis who was attempting to steal her wallet in order to by medicine for his brother who had gotten sick. Melody at first angry at him forgives him and heals his brother once discovering why he was trying to steal her money. In grattitude Travis and Conner stole supplies for her and her sister and together they made there way to Camp Halfblood. Personality Throughout the books she is seen as a confident and passionate girl who is is incredibly blunt not afraid to say what's on her mind often getting her in trouble. Despite her friendly nature she is actually quite secretive not revealing her past to her closet of friends and will lie to protect the people she cares about. She also has a nasty temper causing her to act in a recklace manor if anyone she loves is threatened and speaks in a thick British accent when feeling a strong emotion. Apearance Melody is an attractive girl with golden blonde hair, sun kissed skin and green eyes. Despite her confident personality she is actually quite insecure about her quarter sea nymph heritage. When upset or by choice her skin goes blue almost see through and she gets blue streaks in her hair.She is mostly seen wearing a CampHalfblood t-shirt, shorts and sneakers with her bow and arrows on her back however there are some moments where she is seen wearing a light blue sweater and jeans. Abilities As a daughter of Apollo she is a powerful demigod with a variety of abilities * Photokonesis: Melody has the rare ability to control light. Using this she can *Create illusions *Create shields *Shoot beams of lasers or light *Heal people * Dyslexa: As a demigod her brain is hard wired for Ancient Greek * ADHD: She has natural battle reflexes * Enchanted eyesight: as a daughter of Apollo she has great eyesight able to see things from a great length away * Intuition: Melody has a good intuition often finding lost items for people or predicting small events in the future or sensing when something's wrong or untrustworthy * Aim: Being a child of Apollo Melody has incredible aim with a bow and arrow * Healing: Melody can heal by singing to her father or using her photokonesis * Summoning: Being Hestia's champion she is able to summon home cooked meals *Borrowing: an ability she got from Hestia it allows he to lend her strength to people she cares about. This ability however was lost in The Last Olympian when she was kidnapped by Kronos and forced to power the Titans only for her to instead power the gods almost killing her. Relationships Harrison Arron '''Melody and her stepfather had a very rocky relationship and were often seen arguing. It was believed that Harrison hated Melody for being another mans child and thought her godly heritage was freakish. After accidently hurting her mother Harrison blamed Melody and often told her this and would hit her if pushed too far. '''Natalia Arron '''Melody and her mother had a close relationship until she married Melody's stepfather. She still treated Melody the same way but the two gradually grew apart as argument between her and her stepfather continued. Melody is shown to still care for her mother often carrying a photo of her in her pocket.Her mother is half sea nymph. '''Kayla Arron '''Kayla is Melody's full sister and also a daughter of Apollo. The two share an incredibly close bond and are almost inseperable. Melody is incredibly protective of Kayla due to the fact that she practicully raised her and will do anything to keep her safe. Like Melody she is a quarter sea nymph. '''Sadie Kane '''Sadie used to be Melody's best friend before she moved to America. The two often hanged out together and complained about there stupid relatives. Melody has a picture of the two of them in her room and has a friendship braclet with her and Sadie's names on it.The two don't know anything about each overs heritage. '''Percy Jackson '''Percy is one of her greatest friends who she trusts with her life. The two are often seen joking around one another and enjoy eachothers company.It was also thanks to Percy that she felt good about her other form.When Melody was kidnapped by Kronos he was one of the first people to volunteer to rescue her and was greatly angered when he couldn't. He along with Nico and Annabeth are the only demigods that know her past. '''Annabeth Chase Annabeth is one of Melody's friends and her bisexual crush. She never told or acted on her feelings because of her knowledge of Percy's feelings and him being her friend. When Annabeth went missing in The Titans Curse she was greatly saddened. Nico di Angelo '''Nico is her friend and the two share a close bond and consantly worry for one another as seen when both were kidnapped on separate occasions. When Nico discovered her crying about her feelings for Annabeth after seeing her and Percy kissing in The Last Olympian he is enraged. The two of them are very protective of one another and are angered when the either of them are insulted. When Melody saved Nico from drowning she accident reveals her true form to him. She is greatly shocked when Nico tells her she looks beautiful in her other form. '''Clarisse la Rue Clarisse is one of Melody's closest friends.At first Clarisse didn't like Melody because she let her win in a match and demanded that she use her full strength. Melody agreed and beat Clarisse easily and told her that she didn't like to hurt her friends much to Clarisse's shock. The two gradually became close friends and were often seen sparing together. Clarisse is very protective of her and will get very aggressive when she is insulted or harmed as shown when she refused to fight when Melody went missing and was relieved when she was found. 'Conner and Travis Stoll '''Conner and Travis were the first demigods she met not including her sister. After healing Conner the three of them became close friends on there journey to Camphalfblood. Melody likes to call them her Wonder boys. '''Hestia '''Hestia is her patron who she looks up to and respects greatly. The two share a mother and daughter like bond something Melody longed for after the loss of her mother. When she first met Hestia she thought she was lost because of her form being a seven year old girl. The two got to know one another and eventually Hestia named her as her champion. When Melody had given up hope in Tatarus Hestia showed her memories restoring it once more. Fatal Flaw Melody's fatal flaw is her compassion and loyalty. She would do anything for people she cares about and would willingly give her life for them as seen when she focused her powers in order to assist her friends and the gods and almost lost her life if it wasn't for Hestia saving her. Magical Items * a magic mirror allowing her to communicate with her family or friends through any reflective surface. * a bow and arrow that turns into her violin which she carries on her back. *a Celestial bronze sword which she rarely uses. Quotes "''You should never abandon your younger siblings every good big sister knows that," - ''Melody to Percy in The Titans Curse "''I know the rules but the rules don't know me," - ''Melody to Annabeth in Sea of Monsters ''"I'm Melody Arron Daughter of Apollo! Champion of Hestia! and if I die helping those I love so be it! There is no better way to go," - ''Melody to Percy in The Last Olympian " When you care about people hurts apart of the package"- '' Melody to Nico in Battle of the Labrynth ''"your nothing but a coward! and I don't asociate myself with cowards,"- ''Melody to Octavian in Mark of Athena "''I miss he Percy I-I miss my mom,"-''Melody to Percy in The House of Hades "''How dare you call Nico a traitor after all he's done for us! You haven't even met him or got to know him first!"- ''Melody to Jason and Leo in Mark of Athena "''I always find beauty in things that are odd and imperfect they are much more interesting,"- ''Melody to Nico in Blood of Olympus "''your right I am alone so what it doesn't matter! For years people have been telling me I was strong. I Never Listened but I should have because now I know I kick major butt!"- ''Melody to Nyx in House of Hades Mel's using photokenisis.jpg|Melody using photokenisis Melody's appearance in Titans Curse.jpg|Melody during Titans Curse Mel's with guitar.jpg|Melody playing guitar Melody Arron.jpg|Melody using her bow and arrow Melody in lost nero.jpg|Melody's appearance in lost Hero Mels fight.jpg|Melody in Tartarus Melody brave.jpg|Melody in House of Hades Melody and Nico talking.jpg|Melody and Nico arguing in Mark of Athena The Apollo cabin.jpg|Melody's Cabin Trivia * Both of her names refer to her fathers domains. * Her last name 'Arron' is Greek meaning light bringer referring to her photokonesis. * she is the only child of Apollo who has the ability of photokonesis * She likes anything sweet * According to Nico she smells like vanilla * She plays violin in her spare time